


Protection from the Elements

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, Rain, Slice of Life, The relationship isnt serious or anything, Undressing, its just implied at the end, non concentual undressing, there's nothing explicit dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: It had been raining for six days straight, and Wilson was getting to the point where he would rather be dead than wet. Thankfully for Wilson, his robotic friend knows when he's reached peak saturation point.





	Protection from the Elements

Rain fell for six days straight, and even as Wilson went through raincoat after raincoat, it wasn't enough to keep the water off his skin and out of his shoes. He wasn't too concerned about his own wetness level, however, but was worried instead about his companion who was unable to leave his (or their, he supposed) tent, who had been more than upset about not going outside on the second day of rain, let alone now. WX-78 only left his tent to grab food, and then sat inside it grumbling to himself about the weather before drifting to sleep. Wilson, without his own shelter, tended to the fire and crockpot while keeping their provisions as well stocked as he could without venturing too far, but even his patience was dwindling.

He hoped that the spring, or at the very least the rain, would be over soon. He didn't want to go another day with his hair slicked down his back, and furthermore the rain at night always made his eyes do funny things, like see things that were not quite there, or imagine things watching him through the cover of darkness.

It was, overall, a miserable experience.

Though eventually, like all things, the rain came to an end. The end lasted for about a minute, but it was still enough time for WX to come from his hiding place and help Wilson set the camp straight again, only for him to immediately scuttle into the tent when the rain picked up again.

“We’re going to need to use these frogs legs up by tomorrow at the latest,” Wilson said, pulling open the icebox and peering at its contents.

WX paused his blanket destruction, letting the half shredded pieces of wool fall into his lap. He said, “FROG FUEL WOULD BE SUFFICIENT.”

“Yes, I suppose we could harvest the crops and make bunwiches. I said we, but really it would be me.” He slicked his hair back and put his rain hat back on, sniffling as a breeze kicked through and made him shiver.

WX considered him, but said nothing; just waiting to see what Wilson would do in regards to his predicament. WX knew that on the one hand food would make them both feel better, but on the other hand they could just make meatballs with the frog’s legs tomorrow instead of going through the process of making bread.

“YOUR MODE OF SPEECH IMPLIES YOU ARE DISSATISFIED. I AM UNABLE TO PARTAKE IN RESOURCE GATHERING DUE TO THE WEATHER. I AM NOT IN CONTROL OF ATMOSPHERIC TENDENCIES.”

“I know! I know. I just wish I could dry off for once. We’ve still got at least a month of spring left and I haven't been completely dry in weeks.” Wilson sighed and looked up at the sky, spilling the water that had gathered in the rim of his hat down his back. He shuddered, held back a curse, and picked up an axe as he went to walk away.

“There’s still some evening light left, so I’m going to chop wood-”

“FLESHLING.” WX waited for Wilson to turn back around, and then continued before his internal processing unit could chew through his words, “REMAINING AT PEAK SATURATION HAS BEEN HARMFUL TO YOUR PROCESSES IN THE PAST. YOU REQUIRE A DRYING PERIOD.”

Somewhere nearby lightning struck, although thankfully away from the base.

“What do you suppose I do then, huh? I can't exactly wait around for the rain to stop.”

“YES YOU CAN,” WX shuffled slightly and made room next to him, showing Wilson the warm and beefalo wool lined interior to the tent. The sight of it did nothing but make him feel even colder, and he had to admit to himself, even under all the layers of his meticulous scientific and gentlemanly self, there was still that definitely human man that longed for warmth and soft places. Wilson also knew that WX was stubborn as a Beefalo, and that he wasn't just about to let this go.

“F-fine,” he settled, “let me in.”

“REMOVE WET EXTERIOR LAYERS,” WX said, and Wilson froze.

“Excuse me?”

“REMOVE WET EXTERIOR LAYERS. IF THE SATURATED LAYERS ENTER THE SHELTER THE INTERIOR WILL BECOME EQUALLY SODDEN. REMOVAL BEFORE ENTERING PREVENTS THIS.”

He sputtered, “What? No-! I, WX-78, that’s inappropriate! I will not undress in front of another person.”

“I AM NOT A PERSON. I AM A ROBOT. YOUR HUMAN TENDENCY OF POLITENESS HAS NO EFFECT ON ME. YOU UNDRESS, OR YOU DAMPEN, IT IS YOUR CHOICE.” WX folded his arms, glaring as well as he could at Wilson, “I AM INSULTED THAT YOU REFERRED TO ME AS A PERSON. APOLOGISE.”

“No. I’m not getting in the tent _naked._ That is quite simply something I cannot do-” Wilson squeaked as WX grabbed him by the arm and tugged his rain hat off, and began to voice protests as the robot pulled apart the buttons on his vest and shirt, although these protests were unnervingly high pitched for a grown man and did nothing to deter his undresser. “WX! Unhand me!”

“NO.”

The robot then pressed all four of his fingers into his trousers and tugged them off, ignoring the yelp from Wilson as he was forced out of the offending items. And yes, mortifyingly, _items._ WX then took it upon himself to drag Wilson most of the way into the tent, only pausing to remove the scientist’s shoes and socks before pulling the rest of the man inside. With a wet noise the tent flap went down.

Humiliated at being so thoroughly bested, Wilson pulled as many of the wintery blankets onto himself, concealing the state of his undress but doing nothing to hide his shame.

“Are you happy now, you fiend?”

“ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, WET MAN?” WX snarked back.

“Honestly!” Wilson huffed, “If I didn't know any better I would say you enjoyed hearing my complaints.”

That caught the robot’s attention quicker than any pile of gears could. “YOU ARE INCORRECT. I DISLIKE WHEN YOU COMPLAIN. BEING SATURATED FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME INCREASES YOUR COMPLAINT RAIT BY 41.98%, WHILE EMBARRASSMENT IS ONLY BY 20.51%, WHICH DECREASES BY 5.11% EVERY FIVE MINUTES. IT WAS LOGICAL TO REMOVE THE MOISTURE.”

Wilson blinked at him from underneath the layers of fur. The rain continued to lash down upon the tent, but he still had to admit that he was feeling better now that he was out of it, letting his still damp hair out from under the rain hat and getting into the warmth. Even as the rain continued to fall he could admit that the sound it made was almost therapeutic, like a constant drone of regular noise, only punctuated by the distant roll of thunder or by the shaking of the trees.

“So you dislike me being unhappy?” He phrased it as a question, but knew it was really more of a statement.

“UNHAPPINESS INCREASES COMPLAINTS.”

He knew he was a fool to think so, but WX wasn't making eye contact and he could only assume it was the robot’s empathy module was giving a wheeze of life before it would power down again. However, he was not enough of a fool to call him out on it, knowing that it would lead to being kicked out into the rain again.

“Well, thank you for sharing your space,” Wilson sniffed and pulled the wool up higher, eyeing WX who slumped on the opposite side of the tent. WX nodded, said nothing, and Wilson lay down to try and spend the night doing something more worthwhile - namely by sleeping.

 

(When an arm snuck its way around his side later that night, Wilson struggled not to smile and give away the fact that he was actually awake. WX’s empathy module was _definitely_ doing something in that cold chest of his.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always kudos, bookmarks and comments are very welcome. this is my first piece for the fandom, so i'd be very thankful for any feedback :)


End file.
